


Ice cream Promise

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Merlin Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur’s resurrection mentioned, Fluff, Happy Ending, IceCream, M/M, Modern Day, Play Fighting, Promise, Waiting, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Merlin introduces Arthur to ice cream, it somehow leads to the two hugging the life out of the other on the floor. Promising to not leave the other again.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Series: Merlin Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Ice cream Promise

Merlin stood in front of the TV displaying one of the older shows he loved to watch. 

He was holding a large container of ice cream in his hands, a grin on his features. “Let me introduce you to Ice Cream, Arthur. This is the best thing since sliced bread.”

Arthur looked at Merlin suspiciously, staring at the condensation on the side of it. “Did you wipe your sweat on it or something? No offense, but sweaty food sounds disgusting, Merlin.”

Merlin scoffed, “No. It’s condensation. Meaning it’s cold.” 

The ravenette set the tub of ice cream on the coffee table and sat next to Arthur, handing him one of the spoons. “Just try it.”   
  


Arthur grumbled and took the spoon, “If it tastes as bad as that god awful juice in the fridge, I’m officially throwing you on the pyre.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Sorry to disappoint, Sire. But that was banned ages ago.” 

He opened the tub and threw the lid on the table, taking a scoop for himself and popping it into his mouth. “Now stop stalling and try it, prat.” 

“I am not a prat, you insolent troglodyte!” Arthur spat back, taking a scoop of the delicious treat and putting it in his mouth.  
  


He stopped for a moment, debating on the taste. “It’s cold.”

“Well yes, I’ve told you as much.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You werent the one stuck in a bloody lake and discovering things could be frozen without a patch of snow.” 

Merlin sighed, “Just tell me what you think of it.” 

Arthur tried another bite before grabbing the whole container. “I think I’m going to eat the rest by myself.”   
  


Merlin’s jaw dropped, “What?! Not a chance! I just bought the bloody thing, and you’re going to share it!” 

The blonde scrunched up his nose, “Nah. I don’t think I will.” 

The wizard glared before taking the blonde on with the challenge, jumping to Arthur’s side of the couch to take it back. “You. Will. Share!” 

Arthur yelped, sliding off the couch and holding the tub over Merlin’s head. “No! It’s mine!”   
  


Merlin glared, “You’re being a child, Arthur. Give me the ice cream!” 

The blonde ignored his plea and ran off, the bedroom door slamming open and he ran in. Hopping on the bed, some of the melted ice cream splashed and stained the comforter. Neither boy paid it mind, staring each other in a death match.

“Arthur….” Merlin started, voice threatening. 

“ _Mer_ lin” Arthur responded back teasingly. 

He jumped then, taking the blonde onto the bed and they both rustled about. Grabbing the container from the other.   
  


Minutes passed by like a shock of lightning, and with it, the clean quality of their clothes. The ice cream stained each of their shirts respectfully. 

Arthur grimaced, holding the tub out with his right arm from Merlin. “Now look what you’ve done, you idiot! Everythings a mess!”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault?” 

“Of course it is, you thought it’d be a brilliant idea to fight over melting ice cream on a bed! Without telling me that it stains!”   
  


“That part might have slipped my mind…” Merlin winced, looking at their ruined clothes. These stains were not going to come out anytime soon. 

“Oh, you think?” Arthur said back, dropping the empty container on the nightstand next to the bed.   
  


Arthur huffed at the lack of response, going to wipe off the ice cream and it stuck slightly. “Is this supposed to be sticking?” He asked, looking over to the ravenette. 

Merlin got off the bed, looking at the icecream in the other’s hair. “Maybe..just...a bit?” 

Arthur groaned, “Merlin! How hard is this going to be to get off?!” 

“Oh maybe a good half hour in the shower.”   
  


“Oh, you mean that freezing stream of death in that bathroom? I rather die.” 

Merlin shook his head, “You’re such a coward.”   
  


“Me? A coward? I’ll show you what that means.” 

Arthur got up from the bed and chased after Merlin who took off running once he got the implied meaning. 

  
  


“I’m sorry! It slipped my mind!”   
  


The blonde didn’t acknowledge his false apology, still chasing after him until they crashed on the floor. 

Arthur pinned the slightly shorter one on the floor with his knees, cagining him in with his body and digging his fingers into Merlin’s sides. 

The ravenette busted out in laughter, tears springing to his eyes. He squirmed around and shook his head violently, “A-Ah! NO! M-MERCY! Arthur!” 

He laughed at Merlin’s expense, ignoring his cries and running his hands to other places that cause his laughter to grow louder. 

Merlin tried to gasp in breaths, and when he finally couldn’t breath and his eyes were leaking tears, did Arthur relent. 

The blonde laughed too, freely compared to the strained laughter of their last days before now. 

Merlin calmed down before Arthur did, his blue eyes scanning the scene playing on Arthur’s face. He smiled a little to himself. 

“I missed you.”  
  


Arthur stopped laughing a few seconds after Merlin’s words registered in his head. 

“What?” He asked, confusion danzing in his gaze.

Merlin gulped, a clog throwing itself into his throat. “I missed you, Arthur.” 

The blonde raised a brow, “Alright, where is this sudden sentiment coming from, Merlin?” 

The ravenette smiled sadly. “It’s been years, Arthur. Thousands.” 

Arthur paused, his eyes searching Merlin’s face before softening. He nudged the other’s shoulders. “I’m back now though, right?”

Merlin let a sob break through, throwing himself up and pulling Arthur into a tight embrace. 

He hadn’t let himself indulge in Arthur’s return, the last week had been a haze of relief and pure happiness that he didn’t spoil it with his emotions. 

Though, now seemed like a good time to get them out.  
  


In the middle of the floor, covered in drying ice cream and horrible breathing patterns from the short-termed match of laughs, the two boys held onto the other. As if they wouldn’t see the other again when they let go. 

Merlin took in a shaky breath, “Y-Yeah. You are.” 

The ravenette closed his eyes, the tears still running freely. 

“Please don’t leave me again.” He whispered, the hoarseness covering his normal voice. 

  
Arthur closed his eyes, nodding against his shoulder. “I won’t”

“You said that last time….Please- don’t do it again. Promise me, Arthur.” 

The blonde hesitated, tightening his grip on his friend. “I...I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin: Arthur? 
> 
> Arthur: What is it now Merlin? 
> 
> Merlin: *looks up from his own book* I love you. 
> 
> Arthur: *keeps staring at his paper work* I love you too. 
> 
> Merlin; Arthur? 
> 
> Arthur: *sighs* what? 
> 
> Merlin; I love you. 
> 
> Arthur: Merlin, I love you. But please do shut up. 
> 
> Merlin: Arthur? 
> 
> Arthur: I swear, Merlin. I need to finish this. 
> 
> Merlin: *grins* Love you. 
> 
> Arthur: Merlin? 
> 
> Merlin: hm? 
> 
> Arthur: Shut up. 
> 
> Merlin: Good night. 
> 
> Arthur: Good night, Merlin. *continues with his paper work* 
> 
> Merlin; *blows out candle and lays in bed* 
> 
> -Few Minutes Pass- 
> 
> Merlin: Arthur? 
> 
> Arthur: *sighs and sets down his quill, rubbing his hands over his face* What, Merlin? 
> 
> Merlin; I love you. 
> 
> Arthur: Go back to sleep, Idiot.


End file.
